The Fair Folk
The Greater Magi of the Shadowlands - also known as the Daemons The Fair Folk are the mythic beings that wear human forms: Sheedr and Faidr and Gnomon. They are the keepers of Magick and will be teachers and patrons to human sorcerers. Often mistaken for Gods, the difference is that Fair Folk need no worship or offerings. The Fair Folk will normally trade or barter for their favor or their instruction. The Fair Folk may appear most human like, but they are not human. Like the Elders they are sympathetic to humans in the Shadowlands. But also like the Elders, their minds are alien and they do not see things as humans do. Deal with Devils and not with Gods. For Devils will bargain for your soul, while Gods will demand it for free. The Forms and Stages of Fair Folk Development # Larval form - New Mask - ninyfirgai # Pupa form - Skin Mask - xadyfirgai # Adult Form - Speaking Mask - vokyfirgai # After first Molt - Singing Mask - zgifirgai # After second Molt - Resonsnce Mask - to'afirgai # Mature Form - Story Mask - lisfirgai # Dust Form - Mythic Mask - ramfirgai The Aelfen These fair folk look noble but are treacherous. The fair folk come from the future and feed on the present. They can provide prophecy for a price. Sheedr The fair folk of the Dark. Beautiful, regal, treacherous and cold. Rumor says that they come from the future and feed upon the present. The Darkened Court Tales of the Magus of Dark Solstice are many. Tales of his Court are told in whisperers. There is more to this solstice than stockings and gifts. * The Magus: The Wondermaker * The Four ** The Caretaker: The Lady of Icy Waters ** The Messenger: The Blind Dark ** The Mediator: The Wild Huntsman ** The Scholar: The Cold Wind * The Fortuneteller: The Keeper of the Seed Faidr The fair folk of the Waning, said to be of the future. They whisper that harvesting the present is necessary to keep wheel of time whole. The Twilight Rebels The Court that is not. Day and night imagine themselves as a dichotomy. The changing of light rebels against such clean labels. * The Magus: The Purifier * The Four ** The Caretaker: The Sheltering Wind ** The Messenger: The Guardian of the Gate ** The Mediator: The Mountain Beast ** The Scholar: The Ascetic * The Fortuneteller: The Summer Storm The Kobalen The goblin folk look vile and scary but are just and kind. The goblin folk come from the past and give to the present. They will take messages to the past for a price. Gobn The fair folk of summer. They defend the present, sending aid from the past. It is said they can undo past mistakes. The Midnight Court They guard the night during its weakest point. The Solar Solstice is their great siege. They preserve the cycle for another year. * The Magus: Walker of the Crossroads * The Four ** The Caretaker: The Hearthkeeper ** The Messenger: The Cryptwalker ** The Mediator: Child of the Rainbow ** The Scholar: Watcher on the Wind * The Fortuneteller: Lady of Grace Bogn The fair folk of the Waning. Shriveled, squat, ugly, joyous and friendly. Hailing from the past, feeding past to present to bring the harvest. The Noonday Court Bright, shining and glorious. One would never guess the nature of these splendid arch devils. Who knows what emerges from the cocoon? * The Magus: The Splendid Peacock * The Four ** The Caretaker: The Walking Worm ** The Messenger: The Resurrectionist ** The Mediator: The Giver of Libations ** The Scholar: The Lightbringer * The Fortuneteller: The Remover of Obstacles The Gnomon The Gnomon are the Fair Folk of the present moment and of science. Xaokn are researchers. Saign are Educators. The Gnomon are always willing to help but tend to be oblivious to consequences and will help Locust forces just as readily. Saign The Gnomon of Education. Closely aligned with the modern mind. They help, but they help everyone, tribe and city alike. The Bone Shrine Court The Bone Shrine Court teaches insights from the Bonelands. Remember how large is the universe. Remember how small is the human skull. * The Magus: The Sage of Motion * The Four ** The Caretaker: The Sage of Time ** The Messenger: The Sage of Descent ** The Mediator: The Sage of Radiation ** The Scholar: The Sage of Orbits * The Fortuneteller: The Safe of Lightning Xaokn Gnomon of science. The Xoakn are dedicated to research, But they provide their research to the Locust just as readily as to you. The Bonewood Court Hidden in the Bone Forest. The court whose magick peers into the Bonelands. Magick ends and Science begins when we seek to prove ourselves wrong. * The Magus: Eldest Teacher * The Four ** The Caretaker: The Teacher in the Library ** The Messenger: The Teacher in the Observatory ** The Mediator: The Teacher in Miniature ** The Scholar: The Teacher in the Garden * The Fortuneteller: The Teacher in the Cage Locust Touched Fair Folk Not all of the Fair Folk retain their independence in the face of the spreading conquest of the Hungry Empire. As it devours everything, either assimilating or destroying whatever it encounters, many of the Fair Folk who once were are no more. And many more Fair Folk now hold forms unrecognizable to what they once were. The Sold Ones The Hungry Empire expands across the land, spewing new gods and conquering lands and Denizens, people and stories and mind, The Sold Ones are Fair Folk corrupted by the Locust. * Wheat Goblin * Rice Spriggan The Broken The Broken are the Fair Folk, beings who were once part of the great Courts, corrupted and twisted into incomprehensible forms by the corruption of the Grey and the Locust King. * The Grey Locust * Falsenight The Court of Eternal Summer The Conquered Court. The Demon Servants to the Locust. Magick caged like a songbird The Court of Eternal Summer is the Captive Court of the Locust King. They celebrate The Whore's Holiday (Valentine's Day), The Chimney Sweeper's Rest (May Long Weekend), The Worker's Holiday (Labor Day), And Black Market Day (Nov 1). These holidays are commercial mockeries of Imbolc, Beltane, Lughnasadh and Samhain. They serve the Grey and Falsenight. They are the keeper of consumption and immortality and absolute right and wrong. * The Magus: The Lord of Lords and Builder of Cities (The Broken Bird) * The Four ** The Caretaker: The Lady of The Bloody Fountain (The Martyred Mother) ** The Messenger: The Lord of Extermination (The Caged Huntsman) ** The Mediator: The Lady of Unification and Conquest (Captive Citizen) ** The Scholar: The Oracle Skull of Knowledge (The Toy in the Glass Tower) * The Fortuneteller: The Quintuple Lords of Misfortune (The Curse of Cities) Sources * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: A Introductory look at the Fair Folk * Blood Red Dreaming Blog: An Expanded Look at the Fair Folk